dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden
}} __FLAGS__ |image = |developer = Namco Bandai (game) Arc System Works (Graphics) |publisher = Namco Bandai |designer = |series = ''Butōden'' series |engine = |released = JPN June 11, 2015 EUR October 16, 2015 AUS October 16, 2015 USA October 20, 2015 BRA October 23, 2015 |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |media = Nintendo 3DS Cartridge |System Requirements = }} (ドラゴンボールZ 超究極武闘伝, Doragon Bōru Z Chō Kyūkyoku Butōden, lit. "Dragon Ball Z Super Ultimate Fighter") is an fighting game released on the Nintendo 3DS. The game was first announced on the April issue of Shueisha's magazine on Saturday that the 2D fighting game will arrive on the 3DS this summer. The game features over 100 fighters in both one-on-one and team battles. It will have a story mode where you go through sagas as either the heros or villains. A demo has been released for Japanese 3DS's with the help of a code. In the demo you can play as Goku, Vegeta, Teen Gohan, and Buu. You can play on 5 stages. It was released on June 11, 2015 in Japan. On June 9, 2015, two days before the Japanese release, there were reports that the game was classified on June 4th, on the Australian ratings board, which hinted the localization of the game. It was confirmed by Bandai Namco on June 23 that the game will be released in the West in October. Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Teen Gohan *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2 (mistakenly labelled as Super Saiyan in the game)) *Young Adult Gohan (Mystic) *Young Adult Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan) *Krillin *Piccolo *Raditz *Nappa *Ginyu *Frieza (Final Form, Full Power) *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect) *Mister Buu *Majin Buu (Pure) *Beerus *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan God SS) (obtained with special demo) Z Assist Characters Players can employ "Ultimate Arts" finishing moves, and the game will feature unique layouts and stages. With "Z Assist," Bulma and Chi-Chi (among other characters) will provide support to players, such as Bulma's inventions. *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Oolong *Kid Goku *Baby Goku w/ Space Pod *Launch *Master Roshi/Jackie Chun *World Tournament Announcer *Fortuneteller Baba *Grandpa Gohan *Kid Gohan *Goten (Base) *Trunks (Base) *Majin Vegeta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Pan (GT) *Monster Carrot *Tao *Turtle *Korin *Dr. Brief *Mr. Popo *Shenron *King Piccolo *Mr. Satan (Hercule) *Videl *Great Saiyaman *Yajirobe *Dende *Guru *Yamcha *Tien *Chaotzu *Bubbles *King Kai *Kibito *Supreme Kai *Old Kai *Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks) *Kid Uub *Majuub *Great Ape *Saibaman *Android 8 *General Blue *Devil Man *Frieza (First form) *Frieza (Second form) *Frieza (Third form) *Cyborg Frieza *Frieza (Golden Form) *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base) *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Android 16 *Android 17 *Dr. Gero *Cell Jr. *Pikkon *Yamu *Spopovich *Dabura *Yakon *Babidi *Super Android 17 *Super Buu *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Garlic Jr. *Dr. Wheelo *Turles *Cooler (Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Hirudegarn *Chilled *Whis You can only get the following z assists if you order the game guide on release day. *Gine *Jaco Gallery Web Sites *http://exbd.bngames.net/top.html ca:Bola de Drac Z: Extreme Butōden Category:Video Games Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Beerus is playable